waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
The Hunchback of Notre Dame II
The Hunchback of Notre Dame II is a 2002 American animated romantic musical comedy-drama film and direct-to-video sequel to the 1996 Disney animated film The Hunchback of Notre Dame. It was produced by Walt Disney Animation Japan. Unlike many Disney film sequels, almost the entire key cast of the first film returns, aside from Tony Jay (since his character Judge Claude Frollo had died at the end of the first film), the late Mary Wickes (who had voiced Laverne the gargoyle, died during the release of the first film, and instead, is voiced by Jane Withers) and David Ogden Stiers (who had voiced the Archdeacon, who instead is voiced by Jeff Bennett, in addition to having a different design). Plot Now serving as Paris' Captain of the Guard the new Minister of Justice, after the death of the previous one (Judge Claude Frollo), Captain Phoebus and Esmeralda have married and have a six-year-old son named Zephyr. Quasimodo is now an accepted part of Parisian society; though he still lives in Notre Dame with his gargoyle friends Victor, Hugo and Laverne, and still serves as the cathedral's bell-ringer. A circus troupe led by Sarousch enters town as part of Le Jour d'Amour, a day dedicated to the celebration of strong and pure romantic love and romance (in a fashion similar to Valentine's Day). However, it is revealed that Sarousch is, in reality, a master criminal who plans to steal Notre Dame's most beloved bell, La Fiddle (the faithful one''; a take on the real-life Notre Dame's biggest bell, the Emmanuel) the inside of which is decorated with gold and enormous jewels. He sends Madellaine, his aspiring assistant, to discover the whereabouts of La Fidéle. She encounters Quasimodo without seeing his face, and the two of them seem to get along quite well despite having just met, but she runs away after seeing his face, shocked at his deformed appearance. The gargoyles convince Quasimodo to go to the circus to see her again. Sarousch captures the audience's attention by making an elephant disappear, while his associates steal from the audience. Sarousch forces Madellaine to follow Quasimodo and obtain the information he wants. At first she tries to persuade Sarousch not to do so, but he reminds her of her background: years ago, when Madellaine was only a six-year-old girl, Sarousch caught her trying to steal coins from him, but instead of turning her over to the cruel Frollo, Sarousch took her under his wing out of sympathy. She follows Quasimodo and Zephyr, and sees them spend the afternoon playing together. Eventually, the exhausted Zephyr falls asleep in Quasimodo's arms. Realizing that Quasimodo possesses a kind and gentle nature, Madellaine ceases to be frightened by his appearance. Quasimodo takes her around Paris, and shows her numerous sights. Later, while Quasimodo is out with Madellaine, Sarousch and two of his subordinates sneak into the cathedral. Zephyr and Djali the goat follow them and watch as Sarousch causes La Fidéle to vanish. The gargoyles, who had tried to drop a bell on the thieves, end up trapped under it; Laverne rams one of its sides, causing the bell to clang loudly. Hearing the sound, Quasimodo and Madellaine rush back. When the Archdeacon informs everyone that La Fidéle has been stolen, Clopin claims that if they do not find the bell, the festival will be ruined. Phoebus suddenly realizes that Sarousch was behind the whole thing and played him for a fool. He sends the soldiers all over Paris to find Sarousch. Realizing now that Madellaine has deceived him (despite her pleas that she didn't intend to), Quasimodo angrily breaks off the relationship and tells Phoebus that he was right before running off into the cathedral, feeling heartbroken and betrayed. Feeling sorry for Quasimodo, Phoebus has the guards arrest Madellaine for her involvement in the theft. Sarousch and his men attempt to escape with the bell through the catacombs, taking Zephyr as hostage. Phoebus, Esmeralda and Quasimodo, aided by Madellaine, catch up with him. Sarousch almost escapes by threatening Zephyr, but Madellaine uses her high-wire skills to rescue Zephyr. Sarousch and his men are captured for their crimes. At the festival, Hugo finally wins the heart of his longtime crush: Esmeralda's pet goat Djali, after years of pestering him. A number of romantic couples proclaim their love for each other while Quasimodo rings the restored La Fidéle, but the bell falls silent when Madellaine (who has now been dropped from all charges for her involvement of the theft) shows up in the bell tower. Having forgiven her, Quasimodo proclaims his deep and true romantic love for Madellaine and they share their first kiss while Zephyr rings La Fidéle, ending the film. Voice cast * Tom Hulce as Quasimodo * Jennifer Love Hewitt as Madellaine * Michael McKean as Sarousch * Demi Moore as Esmeralda * Kevin Kline as Captain Phoebus * Haley Joel Osment as Zephyr * Paul Kendel as Clopin * Charles Kimbrough as Victor * Jason Alexander as Hugo * Jane Withers as Laverne * Jim Cummings as the Archdeacon * April Winchell as Lady DeBurne * Joe Lala as Guard #1 * Frank Welker as Achilles and Djali * Additional voices: Newell Alexander, Nicholas Guest, Philip Benichou, Bridget Hoffman, Mitch Carter, Frederika Kesten, David Cowgill, John O'Hurley, Jack Angel, Donald Fullilove, Elisa Gabrielli, Luisa Leschin, Wendy Cutler, Edie Mirman, Ike Eisenmann, Philece Sampler, Robert Clotworthy & Tara Strong Songs * Le Jour D'Amour (performed by Jason Alexander, Tom Hulce, Paul Kendel, Charles Kimbrough and Jane Withers) * An Ordinary Miracle (performed by Tom Hulce) * I'd Stick With You (performed by Tom Hulce and Haley Joel Osment) * Fa La La La Fallen in Love (performed by Jason Alexander, Charles Kimbrough and Jane Withers) * I'm Gonna Love You (Madellaine's Love Song) (performed by Jennifer Love Hewitt) International releases For information about international dubs and releases, The Hunchback of Notre Dame II/International. Category:2002 films Category:2000s American animated films Category:American musical films Category:Films produced by Chris Henderson Category:Films produced by Stephen Swofford Category:Films directed by Bradley Raymond Category:Film scores by Randy Newman Category:Film scores by Randy Petersen Category:Film scores by Kevin Quinn Category:Film scores by Chris Canute Category:American sequel films Category:Disney direct-to-video films Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:DisneyToons Studios animated films Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Walt Disney Animation Japan